The Taming of the Kat
by Eliliyah
Summary: Kat is a sassy porn star and lifetime lover of Caroline Forbes. After a play date with Caroline and her Dominant, Klaus, Kat wanders into a bedroom and is rudely interrupted by Klaus' stuffiest brother, Elijah. Disliking her obnoxious attitude, Elijah decides to teach her some manners. This is the Kalijah spin-off of Be a Good Girl Caroline. This is not D/s. Just rough sex.
1. Manners 101

A/N Hey kinky readers! I am dedicating this story to DarkGhostLight. It was entirely her idea. This is a spin-off of Be a Good Girl, Caroline, my Klaroline D/s multi-chap smutfest. Just to be very clear: this is NOT proper D/s or BDSM. This is consensual rough sex and role playing. Big difference! Leave me a review if you'd like to see the continuation of this saga. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

The Taming of the Kat

Katerina Petrova pulled her mouth off the pussy of her lifelong best friend and lover, Caroline Forbes, and smirked. Caroline was suspended from the ceiling with red shibari rope and Kat ate her out standing up, clad in nothing but lacy black stilettos. She was a woman who enjoyed a nice slutty pair of heels, although she preferred that be the only thing covering any part of her. She licked Caroline's juices off her lips as Caroline's Dominant, and boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson pulled her down.

Caroline was barely conscious after the trio's latest play session. The pair had just returned from Catalonia, Spain and hadn't seen Kat in person for months. With Christmas only a few days away, she thought it was high time for a visit. What present could possibly be better than her? Klaus wrapped his little blonde love in her fluffy princess blanket and carried her gently over to the bed in the corner of their at-home dungeon.

Without turning to face her, Klaus said, "She's finished. Pick a bedroom and go fuck yourself to sleep," he instructed. Kat rolled her eyes at him. They had been battling for dominance since the day Klaus just so happened to be there in the same club where Kat had treated her friend to amateur stripper night. Since then, the couple had been inseparable. Kat loved to poke the wild beast, but she had slowly accepted his role in Caroline's life… as long as he did the same for her. He did his best, but he Topped her every chance he got.

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "Hmph. Your loss. Night Care. Night Sexy McHot Boss," she added with a wink. She had already turned her back on him, but she knew he was smirking his ass off. That was the name Caroline used to describe Klaus when she was just a mousy little VP at his law firm. How things had changed over the last year. "I saw that!" she teased.

"Good night, Katerina!" he called as the door closed behind her.

Kat had loved Caroline for as long as she remembered. Klaus had called her out on it the night she called him out on being in love with her best friend. As much as she loved Caroline as a person, lover, sister, best friend and confidante, she would never look at her the way Klaus did. He looked at her like the earth stopped turning. She had never loved anyone like that, nor had she let anyone love her. Sure, she'd had sex with hundreds of men and just as many women. She was quite the growing name in D/s porn these days, after all. However, she'd never truly been in love. Until she saw the way Klaus absolutely worshipped his submissive, she hadn't been entirely convinced such a thing existed beyond fairy tales. Even if it did, it didn't exist for her.

Mostly, Kat liked to eat pussy while getting fucked in the ass by a guy with a nice enough dick to use as a model for her sex toy line... although without the pussy, she probably wouldn't get anything out of the cock. Caroline was the only one the hot porn star had ever confided in that she faked all her orgasms with men. It wasn't that she didn't love cock, it was that she had high needs men didn't typically satisfy. It was either a woman, or a toy with a cock, or she faked it.

Katerina walked around the second floor of the Mikaelson Mansion outside New Orleans, Louisiana. There was no shortage of guest rooms; that was for sure. She peeked in a couple of them before taking the elevator up to the third, and top, floor. At the end of the marble tiled hall was a room with a California king sized bed she was pretty sure had been placed there solely for her. If it hadn't, it should have been… or may as well have been, because she was taking it. She closed the high white door behind her and flopped down on the giant bed, enjoying the way the silk comforter felt on her warm skin.

There were just so many benefits to being naked. Why didn't everybody always walk around in the nude? The first time she had stayed at the mansion and had walked butt naked into the kitchen for breakfast, Klaus' little brother, Kol, had nearly choked on his morning milk. She offered to suck his cock right there in front of Klaus and Caroline, but he was an Owned submissive of her favorite fuck buddy, Marcel, and had not been given permission to have an orgasm while vacationing in his brother's home. She had felt very sorry for him. Who wouldn't want a blowjob from Katerina Petrova?

Speaking of orgasms, Kat had only had two from Caroline that night and it wasn't enough. Klaus had told her from their very first threesome that he would never, ever touch her, but would allow Caroline to as it pleased her for him to do so and he enjoyed spoiling her. He had made good on that promise in spite of her not-always-that-subtle attempts to get his attention. She was a woman who liked to fuck, and she knew EXACTLY how expertly he could please a woman from the many times she'd watched him fuck Caroline… amongst other things. If any man could make her come on his cock, it was Klaus Mikaelson.

Kat lay back on the giant bed and bent her knees, spreading her legs wide as she played with her clit, licking her lips to taste Caroline's leftover juices. She played with her nipples with her other hand, pinching and pulling them as they elongated under her touch. She circled her fingers around and around and around her slippery little bud and was close to falling off the edge when the sound of a man clearing his throat interrupted her mid-circle. Kat sat up, legs still spread, to glare at her intruder. He was a shockingly handsome man that could only have been a blood relative of Klaus'. He was wearing a very expensive forest green suit with matching tie and a sage shirt.

Kat glared at the sexy invader with contempt. "Do you mind? I was fucking close!"

The man smiled without humor, closing the door behind him as he entered his own bedroom. Leaning against the back of the door, he crossed one leg in front of the other, shiny shoes flashing in the dim light. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked a familiar smirk, although his was tinged with disgust whereas his brother's was tinged with erotic amusement. Clearly Klaus was the fun brother. "You must be a friend of Niklaus," he stated matter-of-factly.

Sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her, she corrected this strange but magnetic man. "Um, no. I'm fucking his girlfriend. She was mine first," she explained with a pointed glare at his obvious distaste.

"As I said, a friend of Niklaus," he said, clearly not seeing how fabulous Katoline could be. "And you are?"

Kat scoffed. "You don't watch a lot of porn, do you?" she sassed, holding up her hand, "wait. Don't answer that. I already know. You're the boring brother, right?"

"Many would say so, yes," he agreed pleasantly, almost proud of his status as the least interesting Mikaelson. He walked down the hall to the linen closet and returned with a light pink silk sheet. He looked away when he held it out to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kat asked incredulously, flipping her long brown curls over her bare shoulder. "Why would you want to cover up this?" she asked, offended, as she stood up and gestured down at her naked body. When he didn't turn to face her, arm still outstretched with sheet in hand to maximize the distance between himself and the tan porn star, she moved right in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and snapped at him. "Hey! People pay good money to see this body and you're getting a freebie. The least you can do is appreciate the glory that is Katerina Petrova."

Looking at her face with disdain, he informed her, "You're very rude, Katerina Petrova."

"And you're very snooty," she replied with her characteristic attitude, face marred with distaste. "You barged in on me and now you stand here all judgy. And you haven't even told me your name. Now who's the rude one?"

"Elijah Mikaelson, and I believe the intruder in this situation is you. This is my bedroom," he said in his silky voice, tongue dripping with formality. Seeing her about to voice her objection, he explained, "Every holiday season, my siblings and I congregate in Niklaus' house. So, I repeat: this is my bedroom."

Kat scoffed, eyeing him suspiciously. "Like you need a bedroom. When was the last time anyone sucked your cock?" She asked it casually, as though this was a totally normal topic for a first conversation. In Katerina's world, it was.

Finally dropping the pink fabric, Elijah walked over to the coat rack by the closed bedroom door. He hung up his jacket and untied his tie before beginning to work on his cufflinks, finally eyeing her naked form appreciatively. She was obnoxious, but admittedly gorgeous. His brother's pet, toy, girlfriend, whatever she was, had good taste in lovers.

Kat threw up her hands before slowing turning around to show herself off. "Finally! He sees the light! Or, at least the hotness that is me," she added confidently, setting one foot on the bed to spread her legs, flashing him her neglected pussy.

Walking back towards her as he rolled up his sage green sleeves, he ignored her sexuality, instead glaring at her. "Somebody needs to teach you some manners, Miss Petrova."

Catching on, Kat's face lit up in a mischievous grin as she set her foot back on the ground, walking towards him until they were chest to chest. "And I suppose you're gonna be the one to teach me?" she asked semi-hopefully. He was undoubtedly repressed, but if he was anything like his little brothers, he knew what to do with a woman. Maybe his cock would be the one...

Roughly grabbing her hair, he yanked her face to his. "I've had enough of your mouth," he growled, harshly attacking the offending orifice with his powerful tongue. Ripping his kiss away, he asked authoritatively, "Given that you're a friend of Niklaus, I'm sure you know how to voice your objections?"

Kat scoffed at him and he pulled her hair hard enough to make her yelp, his expression stern. Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "I know the safeword, thanks."

"Stop will be sufficient. You'll find I am not my brother," he said smoothly, fingers tightly wound in her curls. "I suggest you begin to address me politely before I am forced to correct your behavior," he said, his silky voice clearly challenging her.

Playing along, she used her bitchiest tone to snark, "Fuck off, asshole. I do what I want!" she shouted petulantly, pussy tingling at his smoldering glance.

"You were warned," he said sternly, tone cold and decisive. He quickly pulled off his tie and flipped her around to roughly bind her wrists behind her back with the expensive silk. Anticipation filled her as he violently threw her over his shoulder and carried her like a caveman to the next bedroom. He dropped her to her hands and knees and painfully dragged her by the hair to his massive bed, wasting no time throwing her over his lap. Caressing her ass with his strong palm, he gave her one last chance. "Care to try that again?"

Kat scoffed again, wiggling her ass against his hand to get him going. "Like I said, two shoes, fuck off." Without a word, Elijah's hand landed hard enough on her ass to leave a handprint-shaped welt. "Ow!" she yelped, squirming. She hadn't been expecting a slap that hard... but she liked it. "Fucker!" she said, baiting him. His hand landed on the other cheek even harder, leaving a bright red mark in his wake. "Shit!" she cursed. When her squirming continued, he pinned her down with his arm with an iron force, hand clenched around her wrists. His hand landed again, this time spanking her over and over. "Asshole!" she squealed.

"That's enough talking," he said casually. He reached into his back pocket where he had stashed his sage green handkerchief. He used it to gag her, tying it tight behind the nape of her neck. He spanked her another dozen times, cock twitching at the muffled curses coming out with every slap. He was right. He was not his brother. Klaus would have checked in every few slaps, starting slow and build up the intensity. Elijah had no such restraint.

The older Mikaelson had started hard and was now spanking her over and over with brutal strength she had never felt. He was amazingly strong. "I will not stop until long after you've ceased your parade of insults, Katerina," he warned before spanking her another dozen times. "If you continue, you will remember your disrespect every time you try to sit for the next week." When she continued even louder, he intensified his sensual assault. "Two weeks," he informed her, noticing that her ass was quickly turning black and blue.

Katerina spread her legs to tempt him into playing with her dripping pussy, but he immediately closed them, spanking her as hard as he could until his palm was burning. "None of that. You will receive no relief tonight, Katerina." When he said that, she screamed her indignation behind the gag. "My hand hurts," he explained, painfully flipping her over and pinning her down with his iron arm. "I'll have to continue with this one," he said formally, spanking her dozens of more times.

By the time Kat finally stopped squirming and really felt herself falling into beautiful submission, they had both lost count of how many time Elijah had spanked her. She had no idea, floating away with her clit throbbing. If he had to guess, he would say it had to have been at least four or five hundred. Her ass was completely black and blue, as were both of his palms, his hard cock pressing against her stomach. "That's better," he praised, slapping her the hardest he had all night another dozen times before rolling her over on the bed.

Elijah had her on her knees, hands still bound with his tie behind his back. He held her roughly by the hair, yanking on it hard and often, as he unbuckled his belt with one hand, freeing her cock. Kat gasped at his enormous size. She was an expert when it came to cocks and she knew immediately that he was at least nine inches, maybe a little more, but it was his width that shocked her. If she hadn't done multiple gang-bangs, the last one all anal, she'd be worried it wouldn't fit. "You may now open your mouth," he commanded, pulling her gag down so it dangled from her neck like a collar.

Kat obediently opened her mouth and gagged when he pushed himself all the way to the back of her throat. "You're a porn star," he chided, "you can do better than that." His words were a challenge she couldn't ignore. She sucked hard as he held her head still and moved in and out without her help. "Take it all, Katerina," he instructed, his head slamming against the back of her throat.

Kat felt her jaw go slack as she relaxed her throat and forced herself to swallow every inch of him, barely able to keep her teeth from scraping him. She'd never wanted a cock in her pussy this bad in her life. She groaned when she remembered his promise to allow her no release, vibrations shooting up his shaft as he fucked her throat hard and deep, fast pace choking her. He felt himself approaching the edge when her moans shot through him, settling as a tight warmth in his balls.

Elijah fucked her hard to coat himself in saliva, not having any of his brother's toys or lubricants. He ripped her mouth off of him and dragged her around by the air to grant him access to her bruised and eager ass. She wiggled her backside at him, desperate for him to fill her pussy. All she needed was him inside of her and she could make herself come whether he wanted her to or not. She wasn't an obedient little sub like Caroline. As soon as his cock slid inside her slippery center, she would have her release.

Kat yelped when he held her head up high by the hair as he spread her legs from behind. Anticipating filling her, she encouraged him as much as she could when she felt his massive head touch her opening. He teased her, putting only his head inside of her in shallow thrusts that barely coated the tip of his cock in her slick arousal. Just when she thought he was going to thrust into her, she felt his head tickle her anus. "I assume a warm-up is not required in your case," Elijah said, answering his own question.

Kat whined when he began to press into her. "Put it in my pussy, Elijah!" she moaned when her anus barely opened against his slight pressure.

"I don't think so, Katerina. That's enough talking," he said to her dismay as he gagged her once again. With one hand in her hair holding her head up high, he stilled her hip with his large palm, immobilizing her so she was completely at his mercy. Elijah pushed his massive cock an inch inside her experienced anus before pulling it out completely, only to repeat this torture over and over, opening and closing her until she was moaning behind her gag, desperate for one violent thrust.

Denying her haste, he pushed all nine inches into her hot, tight ass slower than any man ever had. She closed her eyes, focusing solely on the delicious stretching of her anus as he moved in and out over and over, never picking up the pace. By the time he finally began to speed up, he'd been in her ass longer than any man every had in her life. She'd taken hundreds of cocks in every hole, sometimes one in each, but none had filled her so fully despite having taken several rare eleven inchers and one gigantic twelve that one found only in porn.

Every time Kat tried to move along with his thrusts, he stopped completely and spanked her hard until she submitted and stilled her body. Once she was behaving, he dropped her hair, her head falling fast to the mattress, ass high as he fucked it. He held her completely immobilized with both hands, finger tips digging into her bruises flesh. He finally picked up pace, making her moan when she realized she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. She finally understood why Caroline submitted to Klaus. Handing over control (temporarily in her case) was a rush she'd never truly appreciated. She'd always known no Dom could tame her... but Elijah wasn't a Dom. He was a man with a giant cock steadily fucking her tight ass better than any man, or woman, ever had.

Unable to move, Kat closed her eyes, resting her cheek against the soft bed as he finally took her how he wanted. His wide thrusts were delicious in their brutality, her anus tingling with his inhuman speed. Each thrust went as deep as possible, filling her all the way to the base of his cock, balls slapping against her pussy just shy of her clit, offering no relief as he slammed into her in a punishing rhythm. She'd taken it up the ass hundreds of time, thousands, but never like this. She was so deep in subspace that her mind was blank except for the feeling of his cock hammering into her.

As Elijah tamed his Kat, he felt his balls tightening, release looming. He closed his eyes, nails digging into her deep enough to draw blood. He held on as long as he could, never having felt anything close to this amount of pleasure. He never wanted to stop fucking this woman. He wanted to bury his giant cock in her dripping pussy, but he wouldn't give her that. Not now. Not after her disrespect. He said he was going to teach her some manners and he was. He pounded into oblivion as his white hot come finally exploded deep inside her warm ass, moaning out his release louder than he ever had in his life.

By the time he finished coming, Kat was still as stone, floating high away, pussy throbbing as desperate for any kind of attention. Elijah collapsed on top of her and didn't pull out of her ass for many agonizing minutes while his senses returned. He finally pulled his cock out and slapped her ass so hard she fell forward on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and fell back, pushing his cock back in his silky boxers, chest heaving. Kat looked over at him, still bound and gag. Her face was so desperate for relief and her entire person totally tamed. He took pity on her, unbinding her hands.

Elijah went to his closet and came back with another tie. He tied each ankle to chairs he pulled on either side of the mattress. She'd never been spread so wide in her life. Still gagged, she looked at him expectantly, wordlessly waiting for instructions. Standing back with his arms across his chest, he stared at her soaking, glistening pussy, and commanded, "Spread your pussy, Katerina." She obediently spread her lips for him, baring herself to his examination like never before.

Wanting a closer look, he climbed on the bed and hovered just inches from her spread lips. Anyone with a credit card and $49.95 could see her pussy, but no one had ever stared at it this closely. She felt truly vulnerable for the first time in forever. "I want to see your clit. Show it to me. Now," he said sternly, voice hard as she pulled up her hood and revealed to him her throbbing red bud. He smirked at the way her anus was gaping after his merciless hammering.

Elijah waited over a minute while she obediently held her hood up, her pussy throbbing under his scrutiny. "You may touch it, but nothing else," he instructed firmly. She brought her other hand down and circled her sopping clit, eyes rolling back. Elijah kept his eyes on her while reaching up to brutally attack each nipple, making her cry out at his harsh torture. He pulled, rolled and pinched her stiff nipples without mercy, pure pain shooting through her chest and down to her clit as she approached the edge.

"Use both hands to spread yourself wide," Elijah bossed, continuing his torture, pace increasing as he destroyed her nipples with his talented hands. Katerina did as she was told, moving her finger from her clit without a sound to spread her lips wide. She screamed behind her gag when she felt his hot, wet tongue mercilessly attack her clit. When she began to move against his face, he dropped his hands and pulled his mouth away. Locking eyes with her, he commanded, "Do as I did with your nipples. You may come as your please, but know that I will not stop until I choose to do so," he threatened, voice harsh, tone rough.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her to his face. He ate her pussy with abandon while she tortured her own nipples as harshly as he did, perhaps even more so. She squirted all over his face when her pussy convulsed with intense pleasure. Elijah did not stop. It was too much, more than she'd ever felt in her life. She screamed his name when he nibbled her clit, biting hard when she least suspected it. He made her come twice more, each time so brutal she couldn't breathe.

When he finally pulled away, she breathed a sigh of relief, so satisfied she was ready to pass out. She was so out of it that she missed him removing his clothes, massive cock stiff as he mounted her for round two. Her eyes shot open and she bit down hard on her makeshift gag when he thrust every inch she could take deep inside her pussy all at once. She came again almost immediately, his the first cock to make her do so in years. She drenched his shaft when she came, soaking him so thoroughly that it dripped all the way down his balls and drenched the ivory thousand thread count sheets.

Elijah fucked her hard and he fucked her long, his pace supernatural in it's speed and depth, girth stretching her around him. Legs still tied, he slammed into her with abandon, losing himself in her slippery hole. He ripped the gag from her mouth and bound her hands above her, wrapping the handkerchief around the headboard. He replaced her hands with one of his own and his hot mouth, teeth chomping on her nipples. He allowed her to ride his cock as he fucked her harder than she'd taken it in her life, despite the hundreds of cocks that had filled all of her holes over the years. No one had tamed her like this. She'd done the whole rough sex thing a thousand times, but she was always the one in control. She'd never trusted anyone to completely manhandle her like this.

Elijah was special and Kat was drunk on his domination. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a Dominant that he was able to satisfy her so thoroughly. There was none of the formality here, no negotiations, just his promise that he would stop if she asked... and she was never, ever asking! She rested her head against the headboard and gave herself over to his power, rejoicing in the freedom that came with really letting someone in. Maybe Elijah could be her someone...

Kat screamed again, her shrill cries echoing around the guest room as she shattered around his beautiful cock, his talented thrusts taking her to new heights as his teeth crushed her nipples over and over in time with his hammering. Elijah slammed into her harder than even as his mouth found her, devouring her whole. Both of his rough hands tortured her nipples while he violently fucked her wide open with his nine inches and incredible girth. He quickly dropped his fingers to harshly attack her clit when he felt himself falling, determined to take her with him one last time. She screamed down his throat when his hot, sticky come filled her pussy, clit still riding his fingers and one orgasm crashed into another in a final waterfall of torturous pleasure.

Elijah fucked her hard all the way through both of their final orgasms, not stopping until he himself couldn't take anymore. He collapsed on top of her, cock still deep in her hot center. They both lay there heaving and panting, lungs on fire as their hearts tried to break free from their chests. When he finally pulled out, Kat was flying so high she barely noticed his weight rolling off of her, legs still tied wide apart, pussy dripping with his white-hot release.

Elijah smirked at the sweaty porn star he had so brutally tamed. Never one to walk around naked, even if it was only one door, he fully dressed himself as she lay there naked and glistening in moisture from their various fluids. He was fastening his finally cuff link when she finally opened her eyes. "I believe you've learned your lesson," he said formally, nodding his head at his freshly fucked student.

Kat nodded her head. "I did, Sir. Thank you," she said politely. He nodded approvingly before turning to the door. "Hey!" she called after him. "Where are you going?" She yelled louder this time, but he ignored her. "You forgot to untie me!" she snapped.

Elijah smirked his brother's smirk as he turned to face her from the side, his body angled to exit the room. "Oh, I didn't forget. You see, I knew your behavior would revert as soon as we were finished. I decided as soon as I bound you that I would leave you spread for your next lesson."

Her gaping pussy twitching, Kat's eyes widened. More lessons? Yes! She was all about extra credit if it was for Manners 101 with Professor Mikaelson. "When's our next class, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Surely, he was just going to shower and then he'd be back... right?

Wrong.

"In the morning," he said formally. "Goodnight, Katerina." Before her cries of indignation could reach his ears, he had closed the door on her, Mikaelson family smirk plastered on his smug face. He would sleep well tonight. Just in time for Christmas.


	2. Can't Be Tamed

A/N Happy birthday to my good friend, DarkGhostLight. Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed! You guys are the best. Can you believe this entire thing started with the single-word prompt "Caribbean" for Klarosummer Bingo last June? Three months later, this plotless smutfest of a trilogy is nearing 100,000 words!

DISCLAIMER: Kalijah are NOT in a D/s relationship. This depicts consensual adult role play. There is a very big and important difference between kinky role play and power dynamics. In this story, you will see me use the word "littles." They are a subset of submissives who enjoy role-playing that they are young children. There are also "middles" and "bigs." They have Mommy/Daddy Doms and spanking is a playful form of funishment that does not hurt. As with any dynamic, actual punishments are most definitely NOT a thing. If it isn't fun and flirty, and you find yourself genuinely traumatized: you're doing something very, very wrong. If there's a real problem, you break role and discuss it as equals. The stereotype of sub beating has been unfairly perpetuated by the trash that is FSoG and following authors who have never set foot in a real dungeon. NOBODY in the kink community will EVER tell you it's ok to belt someone because you don't like their behavior... and if they do? Tell your DM... and then out them as the abuser that they are because they give all the loving relationships found within D/s dynamics a horrible name in popular media. Those filthy novels and their spawned sycophants set back the hard work of The National Coalition for Sexual Freedom (NCSF) decades. If you have a genuine interest in the lifestyle, PLEASE do some research into what is and is not safe and acceptable behavior before you find yourself being forced into something you never wanted. The most important thing about consent in the BDSM world is that it is EXPLICIT consent, meaning it must be fully informed, given freely and WITHOUT coercion, and most importantly: consent can be revoked at any time, for any or no reason, or it isn't consent. Feel free to contact me with any questions or for reading recommendations.

Alright, alright, I'm stepping off the soap box. On with the smut!

Chapter Two – Can't Be Tamed

It took Katerina Petrova all of thirty seconds to untie herself from the bed of the first man to make her come on his cock in years. That arrogant son of a bitch really thought she couldn't break free? After all the people she'd tied up? Please. As if she would ever let herself be tamed by a man. She would have her revenge... once she could walk again. Thoroughly fucked and utterly exhausted, the sassy porn star fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in years, every inch of her satisfied.

XXX

When Elijah walked in, he wasn't surprised in the least to see Kat curled up in a ball under the giant duvet of his California King bed in his brother's mansion. Smirking, he walked over to her and ripped the comforter away, baring her nude flesh to his hungry morning eyes. He'd always been miserably uptight, as his baby brother Kol liked to call him, but when faced with one of Klaus' friends... or whatever... he gave in to his baser instincts and decided to see what all the fuss was about.

When he'd first learned that Klaus' mousy little VP was also his new submissive, Elijah had been shocked. She was a terrifying woman in and out of the courtroom. Thinking of fierce Caroline Forbes kneeling naked at his brother's feet opened his eyes to the nuances of D/s relationships. He'd never gone for shrinking violets. The few relationships he'd had had been with strong women who gave as good as they got... and could Katerina Petrova ever give it to him.

In fact, giving it to him was exactly what he was going for when he fell on top of her before she could open her mouth to growl "What the fuck!" at him. Her screams of protestation died down his throat when he attacked her mouth with his, his smooth tongue viciously swirling around her in a dance for dominance. When they finally came up for air, she pushed him off of her and straddled him. "Don't ever do that again, asshole," she commanded, taking control of their kiss.

Elijah quickly flipped them back over and aggressively wound his hand in her messy brown curls. "Find a better use for your mouth than insulting me, Katerina," he said politely as he forced her head down to his throbbing cock.

Kat effortlessly unzipped his tailored chocolate trousers with her talented teeth and quickly whipped out his nine-inch monster. "My name is Kat, Mr. Fancy-"

Before she could finish her comeback, Elijah shoved her mouth down his shaft. "Your name is what I say it is, Katerina." The sassy star tried to pull up to launch a clever retort, but he held her lips firmly in place. He set the tempo with his hand in her hair as she bobbed up and down, swirling her experienced tongue all around. "You can come up when you swallow every drop, and not before," he commanded in his silky accent. Kat hummed her approval as she eagerly lapped at his hard flesh, sucking hard as her cheeks hollowed in and out. Revenge would be hers... after a few orgasms.

Elijah groaned when he shoved her face all the way down, forcing her to deep throat his wide girth. Even with the hundreds... ok, thousands, whatever... of cocks she'd sucked, his was enough to make her gag. She coated his head with thick saliva, her coughs squeezing the tip of his thick member over and over. He held her head still as he bucked up into her, fucking her face hard and fast. She rubbed her legs together to get any kind of friction to her aching pussy. Seeing her wiggling, Elijah ripped her up by her hair and flipped her over.

Kat cried out when Elijah carefully but quickly rammed his cock up her tight ass, furiously pumping in and out. She reached between her legs to play with her clit, but he smacked her hand away before landing it on her already bruised ass in loud slap. "You come when I say you come, Katerina," he growled, snapping his hips forward to lodge his cock deep inside as he anally penetrated her.

Kat met his snaps with her own as electric eroticism filled her. "Whatever you say, Prof," she moaned.

Elijah spanked her again, harder this time. "Speak when you're spoken to." She excitedly leaned back into him as he brutally spanked her cheeks, pound after pound. Finally, he reached down and circled her clit as he hammered into her ass from behind. He slammed into her over and over as white-hot passion filled him from the tips of his ears to the bottoms of his toes. He forcefully fucked her until every drop of him filled her hot, pulsing channel.

Kat felt herself start to fall off the edge when Elijah suddenly pulled his drenched cock out, her anus immediately grieving his loss. She rolled over and screamed at him in outrage, "What the actual FUCK, Elijah?! Get your dick back here and give me my orgasm!"

Elijah pushed her down on the bed with a powerful hand to her forehead. He settled between her legs and watched the way her pussy twitched for the cock he stole away. He laughed at loud at the look of pure rage marring her elegant features. "Spread your lips and make yourself come."

"Put your fucking tongue on my clit and I will!" she growled back.

Elijah shook his head pityingly. "Good girls get orgasms from me, and you were a bad girl. Now," he repeated, a clear air of authority about him, "spread your lips and play with yourself before I decide not to let you."

Kat scoffed. "Listen, you've got a nice cock, but who the fuck do you think you are?"

Elijah shrugged as he got up and zipped up his trousers. "Have it your way."

"Wait!" she shouted as soon as he turned around. Smirking, he looked back at her with a questioning eyebrow that had to have been genetic. Klaus had tortured Caroline with that same condescending eyebrow a million times... before making her come like a pornstar. "What's it gonna take to get your mouth on my pussy?"

Elijah smiled pleasantly and folded his arms across his chest. "Make me breakfast like a good little housewife."

Kat's face screwed up in disgust. "I'm not your fucking wife."

"I take it you aren't familiar with the concept of similes?" he teased. Her response was to narrow her eyes, pussy gaping between them as she made no attempt to close her slick legs. "LIKE a good little housewife. Obviously, I've no desire to marry you... or anyone, no offense," he added quickly.

"Hey man, I agree with you 100% I think my bestie and your brother are nuts for getting all gooey eyed whenever one of them walks in the dungeon," she said with a disgusted eye roll. Relationships were nauseating. Looking back at him, she dropped a perfectly manicured hand between her legs and circled her clit. "So, all you want is breakfast and you eat me out?"

"Do you accept?" he asked, tone deceptively formal.

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "Eat my pussy now and fuck it later, twice, and my ass, and you've got a deal."

Elijah nodded his head contemplatively. "I accept your terms on the condition that your behavior during breakfast meets my standards." She eagerly nodded her head. After a moment, he politely asked with a smile, "Are we in agreement?"

"Duh!" she shouted. "Get your fucking face down here and lick my pussy, and don't be stingy with the fingers!" she commanded with a warning glare.

"As you wish, Katerina," he said with a sly smirk. Before she could correct his use of her full name, she gasped as he shoved three fingers deep inside her pussy, his tongue immediately finding her throbbing clit.

"FUCK ELIJAH! YEAH! FUCK!" she screamed, certain Klaus would be evilly glaring at the ceiling from his bedroom below. "EAT MY PUSSY!" Kat eagerly rode Elijah's face, grinding her hips up and down as she chased her orgasm down the rabbit hole. "EAT IT!" He ate her with abandon, violently thrusting his fingers in and out of her hot, wet center. "FUCK MY ASS!" Without hesitation, he thrust two fingers from his free hand deep in her anus and rapidly pounded in and out in time with his fingers buried in her pussy. "HARDER!" she screamed as she tore at the bedsheets. Elijah locked his lips around her clit and sucked as hard as he could, ending with a harsh bite to her sensitive little bud. She came with a primal howl and squirted all over his fingers, drops hitting his handsome face as she fell apart on his tongue. He lapped at her juices and held his lips firmly in place around her clit until her hips finally stilled.

Formally as ever, Elijah stood and pulled a silky monogrammed handkerchief from his back pocket and carefully dabbed at his face and hands. He carefully folded it up before delicately placing it in the trash can. "Be downstairs nude in five minutes," he instructed on the way out the door.

Kat hmphed. As if she'd wear clothes when she didn't have to! Elijah definitely wasn't like any other man she'd ever fucked around with. He was fun and flirty... nothing like Klaus and Caroline had described. Maybe she just brought out the fun in uptight fuddy duddies. She quickly cleaned up and strutted downstairs to find Elijah reading the newspaper and sipping Earl Grey... after making one quick stop. Looking up from his tea, he failed miserably at hiding his amusement. "I thought I said nude."

Kat flipped her mocha trestles over her bare shoulder and winked back at him. "I'm a bad listener." The first thing she did was start a pot of Café du Monde coffee, immediately filling the air with the spicy aroma of French roast and chicory. Next, she pulled out eggs, cheese, a large onion, bacon, bread, butter and fruit and set it all on the marble surface of the kitchen island. Elijah stared appreciatively at her barely covered body before returning his eyes to his newspaper.

Kat cooked in silence, swaying her hips as she diced onions and swirled them in with the eggs and cheese. It was a very, VERY, little-known fact that she was a fantastic cook and loved doing it. Caroline was well aware, but sworn to secrecy lest it get out and damage Kat's reputation as a selfish cold-hearted bitch who made defying female stereotypes her life's work by reveling in her sexuality and making no apologies for her whorish ways. Part of her was bubbling inside to tell her blonde bestie all about her wild night, but considering said blonde was likely prowling about equally as naked, she would likely find out before Kat could get her alone.

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear," Kat sassed when she heard Caroline's trademark giggle-gasp.

Klaus' irritated scoff was right behind his predictably naked submissive. "How the fuck do you always slip past my biometric lock?!" The side of her perfectly toned body facing their intruders, Kat wordlessly cast her gaze to Klaus, whisk in hand, and mischievously bit her lower lip and wiggled her eyebrows at the indignant lawyer. With a maddening shrug, she turned back to the pan and poured the mixture into the sizzling skillet, the smell of warm butter filling the air.

Elijah looked to his annoyed brother, but quickly averted his hickory eyes when he saw Caroline's nude body take a seat beside his brother at the breakfast bar. The first time Klaus had paraded her around naked had been quite the shock considering Elijah hadn't known they were dating at the time. It wasn't quite as horrible as the time he found Kol clad in only a collar and penis cage scrubbing the floor while he and Marcel were visiting from St. Martin, but it was still terribly uncomfortable for the least sexually adventuresome Mikaelson sibling to see the erect nipples and bald pussy of his favorite VP being led around like a willing captive by shibari rope tied elegantly around her arms as they were folded behind her and bound against the middle of her bare back in an intricate web of Japanese knots. While Klaus hadn't realized Elijah would be arriving as early as he had, he made no apologies and now intentionally flaunted his naked sub around his big brother as often as possible, much to her exhibitionistic delight. "Something I don't know?" Elijah lilted in his formal cadence as he carefully avoided Caroline's porcelain skin.

Pointing an accusatory finger at Kat, Klaus barked, "She stole that apron from my dungeon!"

Elijah folded the newspaper in half and set it on the marble countertop. "Theft, Katerina? Is this your idea of good behavior?" he asked with amusement dancing behind his hard eyes.

Klaus' eyes lit up like a bright blue Christmas tree. Clapping his hands together excitedly, he finally noticed Katerina's bruised ass and felt his chest fill with giddy elation. "Oh my God!" he choked out behind thinly veiled laughter. "Has someone finally tamed the wild beast?"

Caroline's jaw dropped when she followed her Dom's line of sight to her friend's bare ass. Not only had Kat stolen her favorite tiny French Maid's mini-apron, but sure enough, Kat's ass was black and blue with very obvious handprints from a vicious spanking. While Caroline knew Klaus had a massive trigger about role-play involving violence as a punishment, many people enjoyed that kind of thing... as long as everyone knew it wasn't proper D/s protocol. sub beating was heavily frowned upon within the kink community if it was done for any purpose other than mutual sadomasochistic pleasure. The only time that kind of thing occurred was within a "little"* dynamic... and Klaus was nobody's Daddy, nor did Caroline have a pigtail and teddy bear fetish. When he called her "princess," it was both a reference to her obvious role as a warrior princess submissive, but also a throwback to the four smuttiest novels ever written: The Sleeping Beauty series by Anne Rice under the penname A. N. Roquelaure.

Kat rolled her eyes and tossed over her shoulder, "I'm in it for his massive cock, pretty boy. Don't get any ideas." Turning to the blonde, she added with a point of an eggy spatula, "You know that I'm nobody's bitch, Carebear."

"Hey!" the blonde chirped, piqued at the sassy maid's description. "I'm not Klaus' bitch," she snapped right back.

Klaus smirked and leaned over to pinch a nipple, making his girlfriend squeak. "You're whatever I say you are, princess," he flirtatiously growled in her ear, nibbling on her lobe in a way that sent sparks between her thighs.

"Yes, Sir," she replied petulantly as she played along with her Dom.

"Be a good girl and demonstrate proper manners for Elijah. Correct yourself for Katerina," he said antagonistically as he smiled at the brunette.

Caroline huffed dramatically and hung her head to cover up the shiver flowing down her spine as Klaus slowly grazed his nails affectionately down her bare ribcage. "I'm whatever Sir says I am," she replied robotically.

Klaus kissed her temple and squeezed her hip, pulling her nude body flush against his bare torso, his silky black boxers the only barrier between them. Turning to Elijah, he grinned in smug satisfaction at Caroline's submission. "You see brother? Mine does whatever I say without question. Best keep at it with this one," he goaded with a nod in Katerina's direction, her death glare enhancing his already arrogant attitude. "She's quite the firecracker," he teased, eyebrows flashing up and down.

"It appears to be so, yes," Elijah agreed, sipping his bergamot-infused tea. The older man smiled pleasantly and set down his porcelain cup. "Tell me, little brother, would you and your lovely companion care to join us for breakfast? I trust Katerina can whip up enough for four."

Klaus smiled ear to ear, as did Caroline from beneath the warm arm he had draped over her bare shoulder. "Why yes, Elijah, we are famished. Go ahead, Katerina," he taunted, "cook for us, too."

Kat set down the spatula and spun around, hand on her hip as she flashed them her bare torso above the scrap of black fabric barely covering the top of her creamy thighs. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Sexy McDumbass?" she snipped angrily.

"Katerina," Elijah tsked with an admonishing shake of his head. "We had an agreement, did we not?"

"An agreement?" Klaus interjected happily. Staring at Kat's flashing eyes, he asked, "Do tell, brother."

"Katerina?" Elijah prodded with a smug grin.

Caroline had to bite her lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the horrified expression on her best friend's face. "Please," Kat sarcastically countered. "I don't need your monster cock THAT bad. Little Miss Tongue Twister here can eat me out just as well as you did," she sneered, inwardly laughing at the look of revulsion on Elijah's face.

Klaus barked out a laugh. "Need I remind you that Caroline's tongue... and everything else of hers,' he added with a lecherous gaze at his girlfriend, "belongs to me? I allow you to rent her talents on my terms, and at my sole discretion. Now, should you care to continue our arrangement, do share with us what deal you made with my brother."

Elijah answered for her when an obvious profanity formed on her still-puffy lips. "Katerina assured me that if I took care of her this morning, albeit not in the manner in which she requested, she would behave like a good little housewife and model proper etiquette while providing me with a homecooked meal. And since she's epitomizing good behavior, I'm sure we can all agree her hospitality should extend to the residents of the house in which she is an invited guest."

"I concur. And you, sweetheart?" Klaus queried his silent submissive whose only answer was a dazzling smile and eager nod. "Well, that settles it," he said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Be a love and fetch me a cup of tea and a mug of coffee for my good girl," he ordered as he kissed Caroline's temple once more.

Katerina pursed her lips together and groaned. There was no way she was staying the holidays in this house with no hope of a good tongue fucking or a hard cock in her pussy. She begrudgingly got the requested beverages and set them down hard on the marble, drops of creamy coffee and black tea spilling over the edges of the cups. "Clean that up," Elijah instructed politely, indicating the loose liquid. Huffing out her nostrils, she angrily swiped up the mess with a thick paper towel and discarded it in the aluminum trash can beneath the counter.

"Now make us breakfast," Klaus commanded with an obnoxious wink. Kat furiously spun on her heel and cracked half a dozen more eggs into the mixing bowl. As soon as she finished adding diced onions and shredded cheese, Klaus interrupted, "Caroline doesn't want onions in hers. Make hers separately."

Kat's jaw dropped as she flew around to gape at him. "This is Caroline's fucking recipe!" she spat. "She loves onions!" Caroline looked down and made no attempt to defend her friend, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing at her predicament, her mind flashing back to her own first funishment at the dungeon, during which Kat had ruthlessly mocked her all night long. "Tell him you want onions!" she snapped at her best friend.

Klaus eyed Caroline dramatically before returning his sparkling sapphire eyes to Kat's flashing carob orbs. "She loves what I tell her to love. Isn't that right?" he asked his sub.

"Yes, Sir," the bright blonde happily confirmed, her devilish grin a mirror of her boyfriend's.

When Elijah saw Kat's mouth drop once more, he interjected, "I suggest you not finish that sentiment and cater to his request instead."

Kat shrieked as she stomped over to the cupboard and pulled out a second steel mixing bowl. "I hate all of you!" she growled. Caroline and Klaus shared a wicked smile as Elijah returned to his newspaper.

The two brothers poked and prodded at the pissy porn princess for the next hour before Klaus finally, mercifully, dragged Caroline by her messy blonde curls back to the dungeon to tie her up and fuck her senseless. Setting down his utensils, Elijah got up and checked him Galaxy. With his eyes focused on the touchscreen, he casually instructed, "Get this cleaned up while I attend to some business. Come upstairs when you're finished." The second he walked out of the massive kitchen, a devious smirk illuminated Kat's delicate features. Oh, she'd go upstairs, alright... after another bout of B&E to Klaus' precious dungeon.

XXX

Klaus furiously spun his head around so fast that he nearly dropped his favorite cane when Kat strutted into his now unlocked lair, an obnoxious smirk plastered on her face. He had Caroline suspended from the ceiling in an elaborate rope harness with a large black monogrammed silicone buttplug snug in her anus and an oversized green vibrator locked in place in her dripping pussy, rabbit ears rapidly buzzing around her exposed clit. Caroline squealed in surprise, the chain of her nipple clamps painfully jingling when she jumped, but Klaus held her head in place before she could pull her mouth off his throbbing cock. "Keep sucking until I say to stop, princess," he said gently before snapping at their intruder. "How the FUCK are you doing that?" he demanded as he pumped in and out of his girlfriend's face, the cane landing against her bare ass with a loud crack that made her moan around his shaft.

Kat slinked past him and whacked Caroline hard on the ass with a nearby white oak paddle Klaus had engraved with a Mikaelson crest. "Nice streaks, Carebear," she snarked before smacking the other cheek over bright red crisscrosses. She laughed out loud when Klaus aggressively snatched the paddle away from her. "Aww, what's the matter, Klausy?" she mocked with an exaggerated fake pout. "Don't get mad that you can't mess with me without big brother in the room," she sassed on her way to the far wall where he had an assortment of bondage toys hanging on display.

"I can call him, Katerina," Klaus retorted as he continued to fuck his sub's face while her tongue swirled around his thick head in time with his rhythmic caning, her erotic moans thrumming down his shaft.

Kat shrugged her shoulders as she made her selections. "Go ahead," she said with a challenging grin. "Of course, you'll have to leave Caroline tied up in a room all by herself," she pointed out with a grave expression, "and we all know how neurotic you are about safety. So..." she trailed off with a knowing smirk at his livid glare. "Looks like you're done with this," she added, snatching up the white oak paddle on her way to the door. "Think I'll see how your brother likes paddles," she said with a wink before slamming the heavy fire door behind her.

As soon as the coast was clear, Klaus laughed so hard that he almost choked Caroline when he came down her throat. She made a strangled sound that might have been a questioning hum as she swallowed every drop of his salty semen. "Come first, sweetheart," he choked out as he reached down to wiggle the rabbit around her clit until she screamed his name when he slipped his cock out of her mouth.

"What is so funny about Kat getting tied up? You've cuffed her yourself," the blonde submissive panted airily as Klaus pulled her down, gently caressing the stripped welts on her burning ass. At his warning glance, she quickly added, "Sir."

Klaus lightly smacked a bright pink cheek as he playfully tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to a large bed tucked in the corner, his chuckles mingling in with the bass from the techno music pouring out of the surround sound speakers. Pulling her to his chest, he finally composed himself enough to answer. "Katerina is a sex toy designer, love," he reminded her lightly.

"Yep... I remember." Caroline dramatically nodded her head up and down. "So... what does that have to do with anything, Sir?" she asked as politely as she could.

Klaus' shoulders shook as laughter overtook him once more. "So, that section of the wall is for items Marcel keeps here to use on Kol," he explained with a wide grin. "She is well aware that the cuffs she pilfered are designed for men." Caroline's jaw dropped when realization dawned. "Katerina isn't the one about to get tied up," he exclaimed happily as she fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "My brother is about to learn that some women just can't be taught." Caroline vehemently nodded her agreement as they both laughed so hard that hysterical tears rolled down their aching cheeks.

XXX

Kat did her best to hide her smirk as she sauntered naked into Elijah's bedroom. She sashayed right past his appreciative gaze and made quick work of depositing the toys on the nightstand and securing the cuffs to the headboard. Turning to Elijah, she held up a placating palm. "I know you're not your brother," she assured him, "but I thought you'd be ok with me jacking some more of his stuff since I played nice all morning. Cool?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Elijah looked at the cuffs and paddle, considering them carefully. He had to admit the idea held more appeal than he expected. She HAD kept up her end of the deal... he could give in on this one point, couldn't he? "As you wish," he said amicably.

"Sweet!" Kat chirped. "Come here and let me show you how these work."

Elijah smiled at her without humor. How stupid did she think him to be? Just because he wasn't the Gods of perversion that his brothers were... "I'm sure I can figure it out, Katerina."

Kat rolled her eyes, silently acknowledging that she was fighting a losing battle. She was never going to get those damn Mikaelsons to use her nickname. "These are extension chains so you can flip me over," she explained, gesturing at the long chains attaching each set of cuffs. "I'm not having you go running to your brother for help because you didn't bother letting me show you the release mechanism. Just give me your wrist for a minute," she said in faux exasperation.

"If you must," the stuffy lawyer conceded with a dramatic sigh. Kat gently pushed him on the bed and straddled him, grinding her bare pussy on his rapidly growing erection. "You're a very enthusiastic teacher," he observed, pecking her lightly on the lips.

Smiling evilly as she locked one cuff tight around his unsuspecting wrist, she kissed him back and replied as she lay down on top of him, "You have no idea." She kissed him deeply as she quickly locked the other cuff in place. She bounced off of him happily and laughed in delight at his horrified expression when he realized what she'd done.

"KATERINA!" Elijah bellowed so loudly that Klaus and Caroline fell into a renewed bought of hysterics a floor below. Kat hid a wide grin as she kept her back to him while rifling through her suitcase. She palmed what she was looking for and sashayed over to him. She straddled his waist and held her nose to his with a mocking smile firmly in place as she wiggled her pussy over his cock. "I'm supposed to be the one taming YOU," he growled.

Kat leaned down and aggressively shoved her tongue down his throat. "Bitch, my name is KAT... and I can't BE tamed." 

A/N I'm such an evil bitch, aren't I? Does anybody want to see what Kat did to Elijah, or should we skip to Klaroline's wedding? Do be sure to leave me a review to let me know. O:-)


End file.
